


A place to be with friends.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Talking, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “Emily and I have been a thing… since last summer. We’re not officially dating and we aren’t exclusive, but neither of us really want the hassle of other people so it’s a casual thing, but for the most part just us two.”“Okay.” He let that sink in a minute. “So, one of you has started seeing someone else?”“We both have.”





	A place to be with friends.

** A place to be with friends. **

Morgan twisted his beer bottle in his hands and watched as Spencer played with the label of his. “So, gonna tell me what this is all about, Pretty Boy? You’ve been squirrelly for a week.”

Reid gave him a confused look. “What does that even mean?”

“You’ve been hidin’ a secret and it’s _killin’_ you. So just come out with it already.”

“I can’t. I really want to, but I promised I wouldn’t. Not yet.”

“Okay.” He nodded. “So, someone else knows about it, or is involved in it.”

“Stop that, Derek.”

“Oh, It’s Derek now. Now I really have to know.”

He rolled his eyes. “Emily and I have been a thing… since last summer. We’re not officially dating and we aren’t exclusive, but neither of us really want the hassle of other people so it’s a casual thing, but for the most part just us two.”

“Okay.” He let that sink in a minute. “So, one of you has started seeing someone else?”

“We both have.”

“And do these other people know you and Emily have a thing?”

“Person… and yes.”

“Person? So… You two are seeing the same person?”

Spencer nodded. “About three months ago she and I talked and we each talked to the other person and it’s been casual. But it’s only ever been two at a time.”

Morgan had no idea what he was walking into, but kept on going. “Okay?”

“Last week… Last week Em suggested we all just bite the bullet and be together, _together._ ”

“Oh. Like a threesome?”

He nodded again.

“And how does the other person feel about this?”

“Says he’s on board. But he won’t pressure us into anything we’re not up for.”

“But you sleep with Emily and you sleep with him?” He waited for an acknowledgement. “So really, you’ll just be combining the experiences.”

“It’s not weird?” He questioned.

Morgan took a seat with a sigh. “Do you and Emily love each other?”

“I think so, yes.”

“And you and this man?”

Spencer had to think about that. “I don’t know how to define it.”

“And Emily and this man?”

“She says she does.”

“You could always try it once and see how it goes.” He squeezed Reid’s shoulder.

“True.” He finished his beer. “Thanks, Morgan.”


End file.
